Twenty words that began forever - Or - The boredom project
by Mangolie
Summary: Oneshoots from the first to the most important words our favorite PJ couples said to each other ;) - Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Reyson, Lazel, Pothena, Pertimis, Hermay, Peria, Posally, and maaaaaaaaaaaany more :)
1. Chapter 1 - Jason & Piper

**Hey my dears :)  
Yeah, 'ya know, my best friend Beth and me were bore, so we decided to start writing a Story for the ''Twenty words that began forever Challenge":)  
We hope you like it!**

**The first couple we used are **_**Jason Grace and Piper McLean**_**, but we also did **_**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chace**_**, **_**Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo**_**, **_**Poseidon and Sally Jackson**_**, **_**Jason Grace and Reyna**_**, **_**Percy Jackson and Artimis**_**, **_**Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll**_**, **_**Leo Valdez and Piper McLean**_**, **_**Leo Valdez and Drew Tanaka**_**, **_**Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan**_**, **_**Annabeth Chace and Luke Castellan**_**, **_**Poseidon an Amphridite**_**, **_**Hermes and May Castellan**_**, **_**Zeus and Hera**_**, **_**Hades and Persephone**_**, **_**Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque**_**, **_**Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque**_**, **_**Rachel Dare and Percy Jackson**_**, **_**Tyson and Ella**_**, **_**Poseidon and Athena**_**, **_**Aphrodite and Hephaestus**_**, **_**Ares and Aphrodite**_**, & maaaaaaany more...**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)  


_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Twenty words that began forever **

_"Jason, you okay?"_

_"Um, I don't—" (Is "Um" a word? - I don't think so...)_

_"Can he talk to us that way?"_

_"Always does. This is the Wilderness School..."_

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

_"Imagine what it would be like, if you were a princess."_, Annabeth said.

"_I'd sure-as-Hades make an awesome Princess!"_, cried Leo.

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"I have to go back to the roman camp, Piper. That is were I need to be. Sorry."_

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_"Piper do not fool yourself! He will forget about you as soon as he is with Reyna!"_, she said to herself.

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"It doesn't matter how long we are separated, I will always remember you, Beauty Queen!"_

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_"She forgot you, moved on! Do yourself a favor and try to move on too!"_, Reyna spat.

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

"_Piper; Jason is going to get married, and he invited us all... even you."_, Leo said nervously.

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"_What shall I do?"_, she sniffed.

"_If you love him – fight for him, damn it!"_, Annabeth cried.

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

"_Does she make you happy?"_

"_I am the happiest man on earth!"_

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

"_Please do not marry her... I am in love with you!"_

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

"_Let us talk about Piper..."... "Hey, Jason, do not blush!"_, Travis grinned.

**Nine words that drove me mad**

"_Well... a part of me will always love Reyna..."_

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

"_She is in the hospital... Car accident..."_, Leo mumbled quietly.

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

"_What do you want?"_

"_I need you!"_

**Six words that seduced me**

"_Jason, come on! I want you!"_

**Five words that overjoyed me**

"_Piper, will you marry me?"_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"_It is a Boy!"_

**Three words that I hated**

"_Reyna is back..."_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

_Dustin Grace_

**One word that started it all**

_Love._

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Okaaaaaay, I hope you liked it!**

**If you want to read about the other couples, just tell me :)**

**Aaaaaand yeah, well... I'm still pretty new when it comes to writing, so please don't be too hard.**

**Love **

**Any :***


	2. Chapter 2 - Poseidon & Sally

**Hey my dears :)  
Okay, here's Chapter 2! - Yay!**

**This Oneshoot is about the Couple "Poseidon and Sally Jackson" - Have fun & enjoy reading!**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)

* * *

** TheCookieMonsterDelux**** : ****Thank you so much! I hope you like this one too**** x3**

* * *

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Twenty words that began forever **

"_Oh my holly god! What kind of freak are you, I mean seriously – a Trident? - and look at your Clothes!"_

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"_So you are saying you are Poseidon – as in the-greek-god – Poseidon? Yeah, right! And I am Medusa!"_

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"My brothers are watching me, if they ever find out, they will not only kill Percy but also you...!"_

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_"Please! Come with me! I will build a palace at the bottom of the ocean for you!"_

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"I will always love you, Sally Jackson, I will never forget you or Percy, I swear."_

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_"Monster will be after him, they will haunt him, as soon as they smell him...!"_

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

"_It is time to say goodbye Sally, I have to go back to Atlantis..."_

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"_I do not care about your brothers or your oath! I love you!"_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

"_So... you are Poseidon... that means you are married... to Amphridite...!"_

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

"_Understand, I have to live my life on my own, Poseidon!"_

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_Tell me about Atlantis...!"_

**Nine words that drove me mad**

"_I will marry Gabe, his smell covers Percys scent."_

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

"_The minotaur caught Sally and killed her... Sorry..."_

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

"_Poseidon, I am pregnant, It is yours!"_

**Six words that seduced me**

"_I missed you, Poseidon... a lot..."_

**Five words that overjoyed me**

"_I gave birth to Percy..."_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"_He has your eyes."_

**Three words that I hated**

"_Sally Jackson – Ugliano..."_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

"_Forever, Sally"_

**One word that started it all**

_Montauk_

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Okaaaaaay, I hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me which couple you want next :)**

**Much Love **

**Any :***


	3. Chapter 3 - Jason & Reyna

**Hey Everyone :)  
Here's Chapter 3 and it's about a couple that I think works pretty good together!**

**This Oneshoot is about the Couple "Jason Grace and Reyna" - Have fun & enjoy reading!**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)

* * *

** PinkBubblesGem4444**** : ****Yeah I can do that! Thank you very much! I hope you like this one**** :)**

** PreciousAmethyst**** : ****I love Percabeth too! It will be the next Oneshoot, ok? I hope you like this Oneshoot too! ****ღ **

* * *

ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ

**Twenty words that began forever **

"_Jason, there is a new halfblood who wants to join us..."_

"_What is his name?"_

"_HER name is Reyna."_

"_Um... Nice."_

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"_Oh c'mon lightning boy! What are you going to do, electroshock me? Bitch please! I will kill you!"_

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"Reyna, Jason is gone."_

"_What? What do you mean with he is 'Gone'? He can not be gone!"_

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

"_Reyna, I would like you to meet my girlfriend. This is Piper."_

"_Hey, nice to meet you."_

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"Reyna, you will always be a part of my life, a part of me."_

"_Jason I..."_

"_Schhhhhh..." _(I don't think "schhhhhhh" is a word either...)

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_"I think I am going to propose her... What do you think about it, Rey?"_

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

"_... Speak now or forever hold your peace!"_

Silence.

Reyna turned to Hazel.

"_I... I have to go...!"_

Right in this moment Hazel stood up.

_Reyna and I protest!"_

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"_You never told me... why?"_

"_You were so happy... It did not matter!"_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

"_I saw how your eyes lit up whenever you looked at her..."_

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

"_'I did not say yes, 'cause I love you – not her."_

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

"_... and now?"_

"_We are in Vegas, let's get married!"_

**Nine words that drove me mad**

"_I have nothing! I am not pretty or smart..."_

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

"_Jason, Percy and Nico went on a quest."_

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

"_Reyna, my love... Will you marry me?"_

**Six words that seduced me**

"_Jason! We are on our Honeymoon!"_

**Five words that overjoyed me**

"_You will be a Daddy!"_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"_Santana Thalia Marie Grace"_

**Three words that I hated**

"_I have to"_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

"_Mummy, Daddy"_

**One word that started it all**

_Nice._

ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ

**Okeeee, I hope you liked it!**

**Sent me all your couple wishes and I'll upload a Oneshoot!**

**I also do slash and gender-switch if you want me to ;)**

**Much Love **

**Any :***


	4. Chapter 4 - Percy & Annabeth

**Hey Guys :)  
Just loading up Chapter four for PreciousAmethyst who requested this Couple :)**

**This Oneshoot is about the Couple "Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase" - Have fun & enjoy reading!**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)  


_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Twenty words that began forever **

_"He is the one. He must be."_

_"Silence, Annabeth. He is still conscious. Bring him inside."_

…

_"What will happen at...?"_

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"_Alright lovebirds! Stop being so cheesy! I am hungry... Let us get Pizza!"_

"_Stoll!"_

"_Yeah, Katie-Cat?"_

"_..."_

"_Katie?"_

"_... Um... Nevermind"_

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"Annabeth, I have to do this quest without you. But I will take Jason and Nico with me."_

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

"_Hey, where is Percy?"_

"_Well, I saw him earlier with a bunch of girls ab the beach."_

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"I already lost you once and I am never going to let you go again Annabeth!"_

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_"Where is Percy?"_

"_Um... Annabeth, sit down please..."_

"_Well were is he?"_

"_He is gone, Annabeth."_

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

"_We are going to die Percy!"_

"_I know..."_

"_Percy?"_

"_Hm?"_ (Nope, "Hm" isn't a real word...!)

"_I love you, Perseus Jackson!"_

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"_I love you too, Annabeth Chase, always and forever!"_

"_Always and forever, Percy!"_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

"_I can not bear Tartatus anymore, Percy! I can not... I just..."_

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

"_'Hold on, we are going to make it out of here!"_

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

"_Let us go an kick some giants in the asses!"_

**Nine words that drove me mad**

"_I will kill you and then your little girlfriend!"_

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

"_Percy go! I will be alright, I promise!"_

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

"_I will keep you in my dreams!"_

**Six words that seduced me**

"_It was love at first sight."_

**Five words that overjoyed me**

"_Percy! We won the war!"_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"_Do not talk! Kiss!"_

**Three words that I hated**

"_Please forgive me."_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

"_Marry me."_

**One word that started it all**

_Yes._

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**'kay, I hope you liked it!**

**Sent me all your couple wishes and I'll upload a Oneshoot!**

**Kisses and Hugs all 'round**

**Any :***


	5. Chapter 5 - Hermes & May

**Hey my dears :)  
Here we go again (that was fast!) – Chapter 6! It's about one of my favorite couples... and one of the saddest... :'(**

**This Oneshoot is about the Couple "Hermes and May Castellan" - Have fun & enjoy reading!**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Twenty words that began forever **

"_Watch out!"_, Hermes heard a young woman scream.

He turned around an saw a hellhound running towards him.

He frowned slightly and snapped his fingers and the hellhound disappeared.

He turned to the young woman who had screamed and looked at her.

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

"_This... this thing just attacked you and you are asking if I AM alright?"_

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"_You are so weird, Hermes!"_

"_You are talking to a "god" and I am the weird one here? Really?!"_

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"I wanna become the new oracle... I want to try, Hermes, please! I know I can do it!"_

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_"We will never be together again!"_

"_That is alright my dear, I can not keep you forever..."_

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"My May, I love you so much. I promise, I will always protect you and Luke." _

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_"Hermes, it will not work. And the Oracle will curse her...! Just like everyone before..."_

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

"_You are a god, Love, we will not ever be able to be together...!"_

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"_No matter if she is cursed or not! I will always Love her!"_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

"_Dad, Mums eyes glowing green again... Daddy I am afraid! Help, please!"_

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

"_The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi did not take hold."_

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

"_Hermes...?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tell me about Olympus, please."_

"_Um... Okay... Olympus is..."_

**Nine words that drove me mad**

"_You failed! You promised to protect her and failed!"_

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

"_Luke visited me, Hermes Love. He was here...!"_

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

"_May, I am here now, my Love"_

**Six words that seduced me**

"_I will come back to you!"_

**Five words that overjoyed me**

"_Luke is sooo handsome, Hermes!"_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"_Momma vove ni daddy"_

**Three words that I hated**

"_The cursed Oracle"_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

"_My Love"_

**One word that started it all**

_Destiny._

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Okaaaaaay, I hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me which couple you want next :)**

**Much Love **

**Any :***


	6. Chapter 6 - Travis & Katie

_**Hey Everyone :)  
Here's Chapter 6 (finally!) it's for **_**TheCookieMonsterDelux **_**who wished for a Oneshoot about the – to me – funniest couple in whole Camp Half Blood!**_

**This Oneshoot is about *drum roll********, please********* "Travis Stoll & Katie Gardner" - Have fun & enjoy reading!**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)

* * *

**TheCookieMonsterDelux**** : Thank you so much! Well, here's Tratie, I hope you like this one too x3**

* * *

ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ

**Twenty words that began forever **

_"Hey, flower girl! I am Travis..." _

"_...and I am Connor..." _

"_... Stoll."_

"_And we are..."_

"_...new here..."_

"… _what is your name?"_

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"_Damn your attitude, Stoll!"_

"_What? Why? I do not have an attitude problem. You have a perception problem!"_

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"Connor and Travis, you two lead."_, Annabeth said.

_"We are on it!"_, Travis replied.

_''Great. Way to get us all killed, Annabeth.!"_, Katie muttered darkly.

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_''Um... 'ya know, Tomato is a fruit, right?"_, Connor Stoll asked while he looked at Katie Gardners Salad.

She nodded.

Of course she knew. Everybody knew this! This was basic knowledge! - Which she told the Stolls too.

"_Well... wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad!"_, Travis replied.

Katie's face turned red.

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"Travis... you know... actually you are not thaaaaaaaaaat bad... you are even a little funny... sometimes..."_

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_"My gods these Stolls are so stupid, curse them!''_, Miranda Gardiner, Katies little sister, scolded.

The Brothers had stolen all the strawberries from the fields.

"_They are not thaaaaat bad..._", Katie muttered.

Her sisters looked at her.

"_What?!_", her sisters cried.

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

_''Can I ask you something serious?"_, Travis Stoll asked on night at the campfire.

Katie was about to ask if he was even able to be serious one time, but one look upon his face made her tongue tiered.

She simply nodded an followed him.

_''Hypothetical... If I liked... let us say... Miranda..."_

Katie frowned.

_'Hypothetical...'_

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"_What if there was no hypothetical situation?... And what if I liked you...?"_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

_''YOU and MOI?! Yeah, dream on Stoll! Not in a bazillion years!"_

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

_'' You know... Maybe I was wong... Maybe I like you too..."_

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

_''Travis are...- STOLLS!"_

"_HAHAHA... Hey Katie!" _(HAHAHA is a laugh... not a Word..)

"_I will murder you!"_

"_RUN"_

**Nine words that drove me mad**

Katie had just asked Travis, what he was doing at the shop with the employees who worked there.

"_Pretending to work here... they pretend to pay me."_

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

_''Do you know what you are doing?"_

_''Nope.''_

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

The Stolls, Katie and the other capers were playing "Truth or Dare"

It was Travis' turn now.

He had chosen "Truth"

_''Who is the most beautiful girl?''_, asked Austin from the Apollo cabin.

_''Katie''_, Travis answered immediately without a second thought.

**Six words that seduced me**

"_Katie... wanna hear a good joke?"_

**Five words that overjoyed me**

_''Your laugh sounds is beautiful."_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"_You fit together perfectly!"_

**Three words that I hated**

"_Keep it legal!"_, Katie warned as Travis and Connor went out to have some "Fun."

'Damn. And there goes all the fun...', Travis thought.

**Two words that saved us from falling**

"_Love you."_

**One word that started it all**

"_Idiots!"_

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sent me all your couples and I'll upload a Oneshoot about them!**

**Kisses and Hugs all 'round**

**Any :***


	7. Chapter 7 - Leo & Piper

_**Hey my Sweethearts! :)  
Here's Chapter 7 (I know! It took me long enough!)I wrote it for **_**Charlina123****! **

**This Oneshoot is about the Couple "Leo Valdez & Piper McLean" – Like always : Have fun & enjoy reading!**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)

* * *

** Charlina123**** : Thank you :) Well, Thalia & Luke is already finished, I promise I'll upload it too, but fist – here's : Leo & Piper – I hope you like it!**

** TheCookieMonsterDelux**** : Oh my gods! I'm so glad you liked it. I guess I'll upload "Leo & Hazel" later or tomorrow :)**

** Caity : I'll try to upload Hazel & Frank tomorrow, promise. I hope that's alright :)**

* * *

ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ

**Twenty words that began forever **

_"Piper, please take the seat next to Mister Valdez"_, the Teacher said to the new girl and pointed at the only empty seat in this history class.

The seat next to me.

She walked over and sat down next to me.

Our teacher started class.

_''Hey, I am Leo!''_, he whispered to her.

She looked at him.

_''Piper.''_

He smiled.

Like he hadn't already known that!

_''Why are you here?''_

He asked.

The knew what he meant.

''Car theft'', she answered.

Leos eyes grew wide.

He already liked this girl!

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"_Go fucking away, Leo!"_, Piper screamed.

She had already told Leo about an hour ago, that she was in a bad mood.

He made jokes about her having PMS and now he asked Piper stupid questions about said PMS.

The fist thing he had asked was 'Why is it called PMS?"

Piper hadn't listened to him but this guy was hard to ignore.

_''I finally know why people call it PMS! 'Cause "Mad-Cow-Disease" was already taken!''_, Leo said grinning.

Piper just shook her head... with a little smile on her lips.

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"_Soo...''

''Sooo''

_''You and Jason, huh?''_ (NO. 'huh' is not a word. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's NOT A WORD!)

_''Um yeah... Jason... and me...''_

_''You do not sound very happy...?''_

_''Uh... But I am...!"_

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_''You are nothing Leo! Nothing compared to Jason! You are a freak! Go out of my sight!''_, Piper said harshly.

And in exact that moment Leo woke up, covered in sweat.

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"You are not a Freak. You are awesome! I am glad to be friends with you!''_

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_''Damn it! These are Greek fire bombs! … Piper watch out!"_

"_Wha...- Ahhhh!"_

"_Oh my gods, PIPER!"_

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

_"Goddamn!"_

_"What do you want from me?!"_, Leo shouted suddenly, his hands were starting to shake.

_"I want you to fight for me!"_ , Piper shouted back_._

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

_''I will not give up on us, Piper! Never, ever, EVER, beauty queen!"_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

_'"Please let me ...explain", _Piper said bawling.

_"Get. Out. Of. My. Face. Now... Just... please!", _he yelled.

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

_'' Pipes, will you give me the great honor of marrying me?"_

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

_''We are in Vegas right now... Let us get married!"_

**Nine words that drove me mad**

Piper had been told that she was very creative, so she had finally decided to paint a picture to show the world her talent.

Leo was the first one she had shown her masterwork.

"_Well"_, he had said,_ "creative does not have to mean talented..."_

'That's it', she thought, 'the punk's soo dead!'

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

_''It is getting serious now. You are getting married!''_, Jason said.

'Great', Leo thought, 'As if I had not already been nervous! Fuck you, Jason'

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

_''Piper, I woke up today only for you!''_

**Six words that seduced me**

_''Last chance for a dance, Pipes...''_, Leo said and held out his hand to Piper.

She took it.

Finally they were married.

**Five words that overjoyed me**

_''I will always love you!''_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"_Leonard and Piper Valdez."_

**Three words that I hated**

_"Only hope remains."_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

_''Please stay!"_

**One word that started it all**

"_Fire."_

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Yeah, another one is done!**

**Keep Sending me all your couple wishes and I'll upload a Oneshoot about them!**

**Take Care!**

**Any :***


	8. Chapter 8 - Luke & Thalia

**Hey Guys! :)  
Oh my god(s) this is already Chapter 8! I can't believe it! Okay, well... different topic... This Oneshoot as about the without a doubt saddest Couple... (yeah, I know I already said that 'bout Hermes and May, but I meant the saddest godly couple. Now I mean the saddest demigod couple.)**

**This Oneshoot is about the Couple "Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace" – It was one of my fist 20 Words Oneshoots and I wasn't really satisfied with it but It hope you like it through!**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)

* * *

** Some-Awesome-Person**** : Thank you so much! I'll do Leo & Hazel tomorro, I hope that's okay?:) I'll update as soon as I can, promise! I'm awesome?! Nope. Never. Not as awesome as you & all my other Reviewers!**

** TheCookieMonsterDelux**** : Yeah, I love Leo he's such an awesome sense of humor, I love him! :D **

** Pluto's fricking pauldrons : Thank you :***

** Charlina123 : Thank you! I think Leo is one of the most awesome characters in the whole "Heroes of Olympus" series :D**

** PinkBubblesGem4444 : Thanks for your Review! I'll upload both as soon as I can, I promise!**

* * *

ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ

**Twenty words that began forever **

Luke ran.

He didn't know where to, he just ran.

He could hear the monsters behind him, he knew they would follow him everywhere.

It wasn't safe for him anywhere.

Not here an also not... at home.

He wouldn't have admired it, but he was afraid.

He ran so fast he could barley breath.

The cold, fresh air hurt in his lungs, but he couldn't avoid to slow down, so he ran farther and farther until... BOOM!

Suddenly someone ran straight into his side and knocked off and pinned him to the ground.

He looked up to see who lay above him and he was surprised to see it was a girl... maybe a year or two younger than him.

She looked rushed, like she was haunted by someone... or something...

He heard the monsters who chased him come closer.

In a matter of seconds she stood at her feet again – just like him.

She looked around like she had heard them too which was strange, 'cause usually nobody except for him could hear or even see them.

They both looked at each other.

"_RUN!_", they warned each other at the same time.

They looked at each other and Luke was almost ready to run again, when she asked :

"_WHAT? Does that mean you can HEAR them too_?"

He gave her a look.

She could hear them too.

"_You mean the monsters?! Yeah, and now come on, RUN!_"

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

Thalia was happy.

She had finally found someone like she was.

Someone who could hear and see the monsters who chased her permanently.

She had found another Demigod and Luke... well he was AMAZING!

He was smart and fast and cute-... you get the idea...

Right now they were telling each other jokes while sitting on a warm fire.

"'_kay Thals. Your turn!_", Luke said after he had told his joke.

Thalia swallowed.

She totally sucked at telling jokes and now she had to make one up...

"_Two Tomatoes sit on a ladder. One fell down... and the others name was Brunhilde!"_, she said and faked a laugh.

She knew this joke had been pathetic.

Luke didn't say anything.

He just gave her a look that said 'seriously?'

Thalia blushed under his gaze.

She bit her bottom lip.

And finally he laughed too.

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"I have never been attacked by so many monsters!"_, Thalia muttered.

Luke gave her a nod.

"_Well, I guess together we attract much more monsters..._", he answered.

After he had said that there was a silence between the two of them.

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_''Maybe... Maybe we should separate us, Thalia!''_, Luke muttered.

Thalia shook her head.

What? He wanted to leave her again?

She had just found him!

She finally didn't feel lonely anymore and now he wanted them to separate again?

"_I wanna protect you. Maybe you are better of alone..._", he said.

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"You are my friend and I will not leave if you do not want me to!''_

Thalia smiled at him.

He would not leave.

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_''Daughter of Zeus! Come on and fight me and I might spare your little friend!"_

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

_"Luke! Help! Help me! Please!''_, Thalias screamed echoed.

He fought the monster in front of him down and ran towards her.

He was surrounded by four monsters.

He just stabbed the first one in his way from behind, then the battle began.

''We do not want you'', a monster shouted at Luke, ''We only want her!''

Luke got angry.

No one would touch Thalia as long as he was there!

He stabbed the monster in the blink of an eye and turned over to the next one.

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

_''We will make it through together, Thalia. We will survive! Even without our Fathers!"_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated.

She gazed at Luke, he could see that her eyes were full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him.

Then she leveled her spear.

"_You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore._" (Let's say 'aren't and don't are 'only words')

His heart broke when he heard her words.

_"Yes, you do, Thalia",_ he pleaded.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he wouldn't have another chance if she wouldn't join Kronos...

He was sure no other human would have survived the pain he felt in his chest at this thought.

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on, next to the golden coffin.

Thalia had tears in her eyes.

Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat.

He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield.

Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks.

Thalia put her spear point to his throat.

For a moment, there was silence.

_"Well?", _Luke asked.

He tried to hide it, but Thalia could hear fear in his voice and see it in his eyes.

She trembled with fury.

Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds.

Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt.

_"Do not kill him!"_

_"He is a traitor"_, Thalia said,_ "A traitor!"_

**Ten words that cured our boredom (or at least used to...)**

_''Let's do something!'' _(Can we pretend 'Let's' is an only word too?! :D)

"_Sure. Annabeth, do you wanna play something?"_

**Nine words that drove me mad**

"_Kill her Luke!_", Luke heard Kronos' voice in his mind, "_Kill that silly daughter of Zeus!_"

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

_"You have to get Kronos!"_ - 'You mean Luke', Thalia's mind whispered.

It was finally getting serious.

Luke would have to die... and she was scared for him.

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

Thalia was mad.

No.

She was beyond mad.

She had survived all these battles and now?! Now she was tapped under the FUCKING SATURE of her FUCKING STEPMOTHER!

She thought about Luke.

Maybe Percy stabbed him with his sword right at this moment...

Her heart hurt awfully at this thought.

She was getting angry.

Not at Luke but at Kronos and the Gods.

It all was their fault!

Luke wasn't a bad guy.

They had made him like this!

She thought back and remembered the promise he had once given her.

Before she turned into a tree.

After they had finally admitted their love to each other.

_''I promise you a love everlasting.''_

**Six words that seduced me**

Another memory came in her mind.

The most happiest memory she had.

Luke stood in front of her holding her hand.

He smiled.

''_I am in Love with you.'_'

**Five words that overjoyed me**

Luke lay in the throne room.

He had just stabbed himself.

He had defeated Kronos.

He had saved the world not now he was going to die.

At this moment he flashed back to the happiest memory in HIS life.

_''I love you too, Luke''_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

_''Hold my hand, please.''_

That was what Thalia had said at their first date... which was actually a walk around a lake while Annabeth slept... and with monsters as special date-crashing guests.

**Three words that I hated**

_"Time heals everything."_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

_''A Hero.''_

**One word that started it all**

"_RUN!"_

_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_

**Aaaaaaaaaaand CUT!**

**Keep Sending me all your couple wishes and I'll upload a Oneshoot about them!**

**Love ya!**

**Any :***


	9. Chapter 9 - Leo & Hazel

**Hey – yo! **

**Here is another Oneshoot I promised to upload :)**

**This Oneshoot is about the Couple "Leo Valdez & Hazel Levesque" – I read ''The mark of Athena'' only one time and I haven't bought the book yet, so there won't be anyting about their true first meeting.**

(& If something has too many words or so, please tell us, 'cause I do not think that we counted every Oneshoot 100% accurate (:)

* * *

ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤* Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ_ღ ¤*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*¤ღ

**Twenty words that began forever **

"_We can be together Hazel; there is nothing for us to hide. If they can't accept us, it's their problem!_''

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

''_Let me introduce myself to you, milady._''

''_We are Travis...''_

_''… __and Connor...''_

_''TRAVIS!''_

_''I am coming, Katie-Cat!''_

''_Backstabber!'_', Connor muttered frustrated.

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_"They are on their way!''_

_''Who is on their way?''_, Leo asked.

_''The Giants, you Idiot!''_

_''We are so doooomed!"_, Leo muttered.

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_''What... what happened to Jason and Piper... and Percy and Annabeth?_'', Leo aked.

Reyna shook her head.

A deep sadness was written over her face.

_''They did not come back, yet...''_

He knew what 'yet' meant.

Reyna thought they were dead.

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"We will fight together. And I will protect you! I love you 'til the end, Hazel._

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_''Do we have a chance?'', _Piper asked.

_''No. We don't. Not even the Gods have a chance."_

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

_"No matter the ending is perfect or not, you cannot disappear from my world!'', _Hazel spoke.

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

_''Look into my eyes, Hazel - you will see what you mean to me!''_

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

_''How can we survive?''_, Hazel asked.

She thought about her want to have a relationship with Leo.

''_We will not survive, without Jason and Percy..._''

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

_''You are like fire and rain... You belong to each other!"_

**Ten words that cured our boredom **

_''Tell me about Sammy. I wanna know everything about you.''_, Leo said.

**Nine words that drove me mad**

''_You are Roman he is Greek. It won't work!_'' (Yeah, won't is another only word.. at least we pretend so) , Reyna told her.

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

_''We are going down fighting! Come on guys!''_, Frank said.

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

_''You will never get rid of me!''_

**Six words that seduced me**

_''Come with me, daughter of Pluto!_''

**Five words that overjoyed me**

"_We won the war, Hazel!"_

**Four words that took us to the skies**

_''Leo and Hazel... LAZEL!''_, Aphrodite yelled out loud.

They looked at each other... and blushed.

**Three words that I hated**

_"I'm not him!" (Let's pretend 'I'm' is an only word too, alright? :D)_

**Two words that saved us from falling**

_''Forgive me''_

**One word that started it all**

"_Attack!"_

_ღ__ ¤*Ƹ̵̡__Ӝ__̵̨̄Ʒ*¤__ღ_____ღ__ ¤* Ƹ̵̡__Ӝ__̵̨̄Ʒ*¤__ღ_____ღ__ ¤*Ƹ̵̡__Ӝ__̵̨̄Ʒ*¤__ღღ__ ¤*Ƹ̵̡__Ӝ__̵̨̄Ʒ*¤__ღ_____ღ__ ¤*Ƹ̵̡__Ӝ__̵̨̄Ʒ*¤__ღ_____ღ__ ¤*Ƹ̵̡__Ӝ__̵̨̄Ʒ*¤__ღ_

**Aaaaaaaaaaand CUT!**

**Keep Sending me all your couple wishes and I'll upload a Oneshoot about them!**

**& If any of you knows a good Beta reader, please message me!**

**~ Any :***


End file.
